


The Slayer, the Hunter and Baba Yaga

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: Buffyverse/Supernatural crossovers [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Ghosts, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Buffy, Dawn, Dean and Sam meet up with an old friend to face a deadly ghost they thought they had taken care of in the past.
Relationships: Buffy Summers and Dawn Summers, dean winchester and sam winchester
Series: Buffyverse/Supernatural crossovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002528
Kudos: 3





	The Slayer, the Hunter and Baba Yaga

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got from watching Supernatural 15x16. For the sake of the story, the flashbacks happened in 1999 rather than 1993 to suit Buffy's and Dawn's age and the present at any time after the series finale of BTVS and as for Supernatural timeline, the year should be accurate enough for Sam and Dean to already be adults.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or Supernatural.

Buffy and Dawn Summers drove to Rooster's Sunrise Hotel in Wadsworth where they both saw a familiar black Chevrolet Impala 1967.

"Buffy." Dawn pointed as Buffy turned to see two men, one in his early 40s and another one in late 30s come out from the car as Buffy and Dawn smiled at them.

"Hey, Buffy." Dean smiled as he hugged her.

"Dean. Sam." Buffy smiled as she returned the hug back before she and Dawn hugged Sam as well.

"How you doing, kiddo?" Sam said as he fondled Dawn's hair.

"So you got the call too?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Sam said as he looked at the hotel. "It's weird being back here."

* * *

**_Past, 1999_ **

_Young Dean was trying to get some candy from the vending machine and punched in the code before banging the machine as it gave out a chocolate bar, much to Dean's satisfaction._

_"Nice."_

_Dean turned to meet a little brunette girl with ponytail. "Hey."_

_"Can you teach me that trick?" The girl asked._

_"Us too, please?" A blonde girl asked, around Dean's age, as he noticed a boy who was a bit smaller than her. "I'm Caitlin. This is my little brother, Travis."_

_"Hey. I'm Dean." Dean introduced himself before turning to the other girl. "And you are…"_

_"Dawn?"_

_Dawn groaned as another blonde girl appeared and was about to drag Dawn away. "How many times have I told you not to wander off?"_

_"Buffy…" Dawn begged._

_"Look, nothing's happened." Dean said as he smiled at Buffy. "I was just about to show them this trick."_

_Dean then punched in the code to the vending machine and pounded on its side slightly as it gave out more chocolate bars and handed them to Caitlin and Dawn._

_"Thank you." Dawn said._

_"Neat." Buffy said before turning to Dean. "Didn't I see you come out from the Chevrolet Impala this morning?"_

_"Good catch." Dean said, impressed by Buffy. "You live here?"_

_"Just passing by." Buffy shrugged._

_"Me and my brother too." Dean said._

_"Our mom works here. Cleaning crew." Caitlin said. "Wanna go get some free chocolate in the café downstairs?"_

_"Sure." Dean said._

_"Can we, please?" Dawn begged, turning to Buffy, who sighed, smiling._

_"Oh, why not?" Buffy said as she, Dean and Dawn followed Caitlin._

* * *

**_Present_ **

Dean, Sam, Buffy and Dawn approached the restaurant section of the hotel as Caitlin sat at her booth, staring at her mug of coffee.

"Caitlin." Buffy spoke up.

"Buffy. Dean. All of you…" Caitlin sighed in relief as she hugged them all. "Thanks for coming."

"We're so sorry about your brother." Dean said in sympathy as they sat down.

"How are you doing, Caitlin?" Dawn asked.

"Crying a lot. Blaming myself a lot." Caitlin breathed out. "Long story… Travis, he… after you left, he had a pretty rocky life. Drugs. Couldn't hold down a job. I encouraged him to get help for years. Finally, he took my advice. Started therapy. It was great at first. It—It really seemed to be helping, and then…"

"And then…" Sam inquired.

"His doctor started prying… about that winter. What happened here." Caitlin said and Buffy, Dawn, Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Travis said he needed to face his fears. His doc called it 'immersion therapy'. To heal. He checked into 214."

Dean, Sam, Buffy and Dawn felt their blood run cold as Buffy spoke up. "Wait. 214. Wasn't that where…"

Caitlin nodded, confirming their fears.

"Well, look, whatever you need us here for, we're here, OK? The funeral—" Dean started.

"The funeral was last week." Caitlin said, much to their surprise.

"What?" Dawn blinked. "I thought you said—"

"I know. I'm sorry. I needed to be sure that you would come. All of you." Caitlin said, visibly frightened.

"Why? What's going on, Caitlin?" Buffy asked and Caitlin swallowed, unable to speak up.

"Why do you want us here?" Sam inquired.

"I think _she's_ back." Caitlin whispered and they all looked at each other. "You remember that winter, how it started. She came for Travis first."

* * *

**_1999_ **

_Travis tried to do the same trick Dean had used on the vending machine to get a chocolate bar for free but nothing happened. He was about to leave, when the machine gave out the chocolate bar and he reached in but screamed, when a clawed hand grabbed him, with inhuman scream coming out from that machine and more candy fell down from their slots._

_"Caitlin! Help! Help me!" Travis screamed._

_"Travis!" Caitlin exclaimed as she rushed in with Dean and Buffy, while the hand let Travis go as he fell down._

_"You OK, kid?" Dean asked._

_"Travis? What happened?" Caitlin asked as Travis curled to a ball, staring at the vending machine in shock._

_"Hey. It's OK. You're safe now." Buffy assured, holding Travis by his shoulder as he shivered._

* * *

**_Present_ **

Dawn and Sam were searching the hotel rooms as Dean read the coroner's report.

"The coroner's report is open and shut. Travis's fingerprints were all over the glass." Dean said.

"I know how this seems. How I seem. But my brother, he wouldn't have killed himself." Caitlin said.

Dawn entered with Sam as both of them sighed, while Buffy and Dean turned to their younger siblings. "Anything?"

"No one saw anything out of the ordinary. No ghost, no demon, nothing." Dawn shook her head.

"We found no symbols, no hex bags, nothing that would be look like our kind of thing." Sam added.

"Caitlin, it can't be _…_ Dean killed that thing, remember? We were all there, we know what happened." Buffy said.

Caitlin looked beaten as Dean approached her. "Caitlin, I know it's hard but you said it yourself, that this immersion therapy was making things worse. Maybe coming here… sent him over the edge."

Caitlin was on verge of tears, the trauma from the past dredging up.

* * *

**_1999_ **

_"You think I'm crazy!" Travis said in frustration as he filled them in, while they were all back in the hotel room._

_"No. It's just… I didn't see anything." Caitlin said as she held her little brother by his shoulder._

_"But I did!" Travis said._

_Dean hung up the phone as he turned to Sam. "Bobby said Dad's two days out of range. Left a message."_

_"You called your Dad? Why?" Caitlin demanded, turning to Dean._

_"Dean, I doubt your parents would be able to deal with something like this." Buffy said. "There is something…"_

_"…unnatural going on here?" Sam asked._

_"Yeah." Buffy said before she and Dawn turned to him in surprise. "How do you know that?"_

_Dean sighed as he turned to Travis. "You said you saw a monster, right? I believe you."_

_"You do?" Caitlin, Buffy and Dawn asked in surprise._

_"Monsters are real." Dean said._

_"Yeah. We know about that." Buffy said as she turned to Dawn._

_"Wait, are you and your Dad Watchers?" Dawn asked._

_"Hunters." Sam corrected. "You are Watchers?"_

_"It's complicated." Buffy explained._

_"Wait. Monsters. Are you for real?" Caitlin demanded._

_"Yeah. He is." Dawn said._

_Buffy turned to Travis and Caitlin. "Do you know about anything else strange going on in this hotel or around here?"_

* * *

_Caitlin accompanied them to a memorial at the fence showing three 'Missing Children' posters decorated with flowers and plush toys._

_"The first one was couple of months ago. Town looked for days. They never found him. Second one was a few weeks later." Caitlin explained. "And then a third… just last week."_

* * *

**_Present_ **

"Look, Caitlin, I know this is hard for you to hear but it cannot have been that thing." Buffy said.

Caitlin looked at them in disappointment. "You've changed. Back then, you believed, even before I did."

"Look, we don't know what happened to them." Sam said, trying to be rational.

"That thing preys only on kids. Missing kids." Dean reminded.

"Have there been missing kids in town recently?" Dawn inquired.

Caitlin considered before shaking her head. "No."

"If it wasn't that thing, then what was it?" Buffy wondered.

Dean sighed as he looked at Caitlin in sympathy. "I'm sorry. But that has to be what happened, because that other thing, I killed it. I'm sorry."

* * *

**_1999_ **

_Dean, Sam, Buffy, Dawn, Caitlin and Travis were in the janitor's room, going through the newspapers._

_"What are we looking for?" Travis asked._

_"Anything that might help." Dean said._

_"Like this?" Caitlin asked as they turned to her as she pointed at an article. "'9-year old Britta went missing from the gas station'?"_

_Sam took a look at the article and then at the map of the town. "Main and Genesee – we stopped there on our way into town."_

_"And then that thing attacked Travis here in the hotel." Buffy realized._

_"Anywhere else?" Dawn asked._

_"Retsof Road and Main." Travis read as Dawn marked the locations on the map with a marker._

_"Castagna Lane and Genesee." Caitlin read._

_"Anything close to those places?" Buffy asked._

_"Not sure… Wadsworth Cannery?" Dawn turned to Caitlin._

_"That place? It's abandoned." Caitlin said and Buffy, Dawn, Dean and Sam realized that they had found their mark as Buffy and Dean were about to leave._

_"Wait, where are you going? We don't even know what that thing is yet." Sam said._

_"Got a gun. Got a knife. I'm good." Dean said._

_"Like if that's going to stop whatever it is." Buffy said. "Look. I have skills. I can do this."_

_"No. This ain't the friggin' Goonies." Dean shook his head._

_"Look, you can't take that thing on alone, OK? I know how to fight monsters, by the way." Buffy insisted and Dean sighed._

_"Fine." Dean said._

* * *

_Buffy broke the lock to the fence to the cannery as Dean looked at her impressed after she had filled him in on the Slayers and their purpose before they turned to see Caitlin._

_"What are you doing here? I told you to—" Dean started._

_"Yeah, well, my Mom said I never listen but… I get it. You're very experienced monster hunters but I'm not leaving." Caitlin said and Dean and Buffy sighed._

_"Just stay behind us and if we tell you to run, you'll run back to the hotel and don't look back." Buffy said and Caitlin nodded._

* * *

_Buffy, Dean and Caitlin went downstairs with flashlights as they looked around the cannery._

_"This place is really gross." Caitlin said as she saw the webbing around._

_"You asked for it." Buffy said._

_"Hunting and slaying usually means going to gross places." Dean added._

_"Are you sweating?" Caitlin laughed as she turned to Dean._

_"What? No!" Dean said, offended._

_"You look tense, you know?" Buffy said as she and Caitlin giggled, while Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head, much to the girls' amusement before Dean stopped as he entered another room, shining his flashlight on a pile of clothes._

_"Stay here." Dean ordered._

_Dean and Buffy slowly approached the pile of clothes and Buffy noticed a hotel room key on the floor next to the pile of clothes and from the pile was protruding a… rotten hand as Buffy and Dean swallowed, muffling their groans._

_"What is it?" Caitlin asked curiously, about to enter._

_"Nothing." Dean said quickly as he dragged Caitlin out._

_"She's not here." Buffy said, not wanting to traumatize Caitlin._

* * *

_Back in the hotel, Sam, Dawn and Travis were playing scrabble, when the room shook._

_"What's happening?" Travis asked in fear as the pile of letters flew up._

_"Travis!" Dawn exclaimed._

_Travis turned around and screamed as he saw an elderly woman with long black hair and the room went dark as the woman grabbed him by his neck, screeching and Buffy, Dean and Caitlin entered to see the scene._

_"Travis!" Caitlin cried out._

_"Dawn, Sam, get back!" Buffy ordered as she grabbed the woman but she threw Buffy away, while Dean pulled out a gun before the woman knocked it away. Dean pulled out a knife and cut off the woman's fingers and stabbed her in the chest. The woman rasped and screamed as she faded into smoke and vanished._

_"Travis!" Caitlin exclaimed, rushing to Travis and hugging him in relief._

* * *

**_Present_ **

Dean walked down the corridor before he faced his younger self and fell on his knees, reaching for his knife and aiming it at his chest.

"Say 'hi' to Travis." Young Dean said and Dean shivered, about to stab himself, when Sam approached.

"Dean? What are you doing?" Sam asked and Dean came to his senses as his young self vanished.

"She's right. Caitlin's right." Dean realized.

* * *

"Caitlin, I'm sorry. I just… I didn't want to believe you." Dean said as they met in the bar.

"To be fair, it's not like we had any idea what it was back then and…" Dawn started.

"…I didn't have any proof." Caitlin nodded. "It was just a feeling."

"We all saw Dean kill it. We all _thought_ he killed it." Sam said.

"Looks like we were wrong. And now Travis is…" Buffy sighed.

"But if it's back, we have a second chance, right? First we need to figure out what it is." Dawn said.

"OK, what do we know?" Sam said.

"She's scary." Caitlin said as Dean, Sam, Buffy and Dawn shot her looks. "I mean, she plays with people. Back then, she could have just grabbed Travis but he said she drew it out. Lured him. Made a sick freaky game of it."

"She can look like other people. Other things. Just now, she looked like me when I was a kid." Dean added.

"I think we should do some research. Look into the lore." Dawn suggested.

"The lore?" Caitlin asked, confused.

"Books. About monsters." Sam explained.

"Uh, there's one more thing. Back then, Dean and I found a nest of that monster." Buffy said.

"A nest?" Dawn asked.

"With a bunch of bodies. Dead kids." Dean said.

"That's… what you were hiding from me." Caitlin realized.

"They were about our age back then. Maybe younger. We didn't want to freak you out. She must've been feeding on them." Buffy said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked.

"I'd never seen anything like this before. After I thought I killed it, I called it in, let the authorities take care of it and shoved it down the memory hole. I had nightmares about it for the longest time." Dean said.

"I get if you're mad." Buffy said.

"No, we get it." Dawn assured.

"Yeah, I mean, we were just kids back then." Sam said.

* * *

After some more research, Dawn hung up her phone. "Giles has something." She turned the laptop to them. "Baba Yaga."

"John Wick?" Dean asked.

"No. A witch who feeds on children's fear, using hallucinations." Dawn explained as they saw on the laptop a picture of an ugly elderly woman and pointed at the ring on her finger. "According to what Giles got from the Watcher's archives, she wears a ring that is technically her heart. Her source of power."

"Zoom on that." Caitlin said and Dawn did as ordered and Caitlin's eyes widened. "That's Travis's ring."

"What?" Buffy, Dawn, Dean and Sam turned to her.

"My mom gave it to him. That winter, she pulled it out of a vacuum. It's unclaimed property. The stone inside used to be all busted up, but he thought it looked cool. Put it on a silver chain, wore it on his neck." Caitlin said as the realization hit her and horror washed all over her face. "It was his lucky charm… he got it fixed a few weeks before…"

"That ring. I remember, you cut the witch's fingers off and then she poofed." Buffy snapped her fingers as she turned to Dean.

"The ring got separated, lost." Dean realized.

"You said that the stone used to be brok…en?" Sam asked as they turned and noticed that Caitlin had left.

"Caitlin?" Dawn called. "Caitlin!"

* * *

Caitlin had gone out to check the trunk of her car and then looked terrified upon facing the ghost of her brother Travis, who showed her the ring and she gasped in fear. "Hey, sis. Are you looking for this?"

"No… no! Aaagh!" Caitlin screamed as Travis neared her and suddenly grabbed her.

* * *

"Last time, we found her nest in the cannery. This time, all the attacks happened here." Sam said.

"We smash her Precious, game over." Dean said.

"The nest has to be somewhere here around the hotel. We should split up and look around." Buffy ordered as they picked their weapons, searching the hotel.

* * *

Buffy entered the cannery and swallowed, reliving the horror and disgust she had felt, when she and Dean found the dead children.

"Hello, Buffy."

Buffy turned and saw dirtied dead form of Travis as she smirked. "That won't scare me anymore. I know what you are now." She tried to punch Baba Yaga but the ghost knocked her back.

"Nice try." Baba Yaga said.

"Aren't we a little old for you? I thought you liked kids." Dean said as he entered, aiming his gun at Baba Yaga as the ghost turned to him.

"I do." Baba Yaga said, smirking. "But all those hungry years… I'm starving!"

Baba Yaga roared, grabbing Dean by his throat and pinning him down and kicking Buffy back as it teleported them back into the hotel.

Sam entered the room with Dawn as they saw the scene.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, stabbing Baba Yaga but she kicked him back.

Buffy punched Baba Yaga, knocking her down and pulling her ring off her finger as it slid down the floor and Dean then smashed the ring with the butt of his gun and Baba Yaga screamed, engulfed in flames before disappearing as they all sighed in relief.

* * *

"Thank you. Again." Caitlin said in relief as she met them at the reception.

"It was the least we could do for you and Travis." Dawn said.

"Were you scared?" Caitlin asked.

"Always am." Dean said and Buffy chuckled as he turned to her. "What?"

"You've changed, Dean. The old you would never have admitted that." Buffy said.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Dean asked, a little offended.

"A little bit of both." Buffy said.

"At least you're more honest this time." Caitlin said as she hugged them all. "Be careful, OK?"

"You know that's not gonna happen, right?" Dean said as they all laughed, remembering what happened the last time they parted ways.

* * *

**_1999_ **

_"Thank you. I'm glad you were here." Caitlin said as she pulled away from Dean and Buffy._

_"If there's anything I can do for you, let me know." Buffy said._

_"Same here." Dean added quickly before they saw an Impala parked in front of the hotel._

_"That's your Dad?" Dawn asked._

_"Yeah. I guess this is goodbye." Sam said as he and Dean hugged Buffy and Dawn._

_"Goodbye, girls." Dean said as they kissed each other on their cheeks._

_"Take care, boys." Buffy said as the sisters parted ways with the brothers._

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
